


Snapshots

by Liadt



Category: Callan (TV), The Avengers (1960's tv), The Avengers (TV)
Genre: Gen, prequel to eton mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steed first met Callan.</p><p>A prequel to 'Eton Mess'. Both stories can be read without having read the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots

“Callan. It’s David Callan isn’t it? I'm John Steed. Are you alright?” said Steed. He gently moved Callan’s head from side to side, in an effort to wake him up. Callan as he came to, winced at Steed’s touch and tried to speak through bruised lips. Steed hushed him and said, “Do you think you’ll be able to walk?” Callan nodded weakly. He thought he could, he had to. Steed pulled him to his feet and supported his weight, as they went through the door.

****

As Steed drove a stolen car, away from where they had been held, they talked. 

“I didn’t expect to find another agent in the same place as me. How did you know I was here?” said Callan, clutching his ribs. The ruts in the road weren’t being kind to his side.

“I didn’t. I was trying to find a way out. It would have been bad manners to pass by without saying hello,” said Steed.

“How come you recognised me? Our section is separate from the Ministry.”

“I’ve seen you in a slideshow.”

“Slideshow, eh? We have files.”

“I had heard your department had a tendency to over organise things. I was lead to believe you don’t trust people. I‘m surprised you came with me.”

“It’s not the drugs making me compliant. I’ve seen your photo before, Mr Steed.”

“Ah, those pictures refuse to go away,” said Steed airily. 

“Our section thought you were a traitor. I was to kill you when it was confirmed.”

“Was I in a pink file?” said Steed, sounding amused.

Guessing the reason for Steed‘s amusement, Callan said, “They’re red, but they do look pinkish.”

“I do hope it wasn’t when I was detailed to execute you.”

“Me?”

“A agent isn’t a agent until he’s been suspected of being a mole.”

“That’s them all over.”

“I was briefed by a tubby, little man.”

Callan looked up, surprised. “Fatty?”

“He had such a lovable twinkle in his eye.”

“Can’t be Fatty!”

“Well, I say twinkle but I haven’t found the right word to describe an air of duplicitously conspiring behind a fellow’s back, whilst wondering if it will improve his golf handicap.”

“It was him, the bastard.”

“And he spoke so highly of you. I would ignore him. He’s the type who will get bored eventually.”

“The last time I was told that I was at school. Real school. I can‘t ignore the headmaster” said Callan thoughtfully. 

Steed adjusted the rear view mirror. They were out of harm’s way for now. “Don’t fret, I’ll get you back in time for the new term.”


End file.
